All I Have
by Chris186
Summary: Saria's thoughts on the absence of a certain hero who's memories keep her going under Ganondorf's rule... Polished 30.5.08


**All I Have**

_ The land is destroyed... _

_Withering helplessly under the fierce and relentless tyrannical rule from a soulless beast hell-bent on ruining what little beauty I have left to savour in this world; the leaves and trees I once loved so much have become unsightly, stale and brittle; the grand and beautiful oaks here now mutated into a haunting, rotting shell of splintering and flaky grey; dead where they stand, ruined..._

_I am helpless; I feel so strongly that there is nothing I can do or say to help calm or relax the other children. With the rise of evil here, terror has been instilled into their once young and pure hearts, with sleepless nights the order of countless days; once so full of carefree happiness, recklessly destroyed in a shower of unholy rain and great, brilliant clashes of thunder; terrible..._

_But brilliant..._

_And with lightning in the heavens terrorising the skies amidst ebony black clouds that thunder down and cloak the land below in pitch darkness, other, relentless elements of ill will tarnish my land..._

_My home is burning..._

_Everything I have ever loved is burning is vast lashes of flaming amber tongues and billowing smoke; trees are struck by thunder. They collapse, falling so helplessly on the forest that sonic booms are sent for miles; and the poor children's screams of terror and anguish and their torrents of cold sweat and desperate choking on the fumes bring a hot and salty tear to my eye. As it drips slowly onto the ground with a gentle thud, I feel more: billowing down my cheeks as I begin to wail miserably and start to tremble and shake, my face flushing a hot red as I come to a slow, painful and unholy realisation... _

_Everything's Gone..._

_It's really gone..._

_There's nothing left here for anyone anymore..._

_And still as my tears and shaking climax with a echoing wail from my hot, red face and cries of upset ring throughout the woods; even as wavering, withering and destroyed trees baring tiny chips of wood and decayed leaves that collapse to the ground before me as I hide here, helpless under a once mighty fallen bark amidst the storms, fires and rain, my eyes betray my crying face with a glimmer of hope in this world; everything's gone..._

_ Except You..._

_Our last hope here is you and your courage and fortitude; I know it's not easy to stare Death in the face and come out on top against the legions of Hell every day, spending weeks at a time, without sleep, with no friends or fresh food and water; little more company than a small fairy by your side and the terror of knowing deep down in your heart that caresses the corners at the very depths of your fragile mind that somewhere out in this word, a heartless madman is taking innocent lives because you and your heroics are the only thing left standing in his twisted way..._

_ At least know that I will not loose hope..._

_You are the only thing that keeps these children alive and the image of a young, handsome face and straight, white smile is the only thing that keeps them all enduring the next day and having to start over again..._

_They thrive on the thought -and the fairy tale fantasies of the others, told around barely lit fires- of a young, strong boy: a hero for the ages, invincible and sent down by the Three Goddesses themselves holding a beautiful, magical blade in his hand with which to slice the ugly green head of King Ganondorf clean off his shoulders..._

_ Yes..._

_They tell extravagant tales every day and night by their small fires of how this hero who could control time would rescue the Princess Zelda, part the clouds and bring the light of Peace back into the world; and then they imagine other stories to try and let the days go by in the best attempt they can; tales -their own legends of this Hero of Time- about how he'll go and live a happy and fulfilled life before being called out again to stop the moon falling because of a living purple mask; their imaginations are incredible for having to live in such a time – but they have nothing else to live on..._

_ And Neither Do I..._

_In spring months, trees continue to grow taller, flowers bloom the rivers trickle in their streams, moving forward, changing; everything around you changes, and so your mind matures, altering your perceptions of the world and your instincts; touch will change and your taste for food: your senses and all your feelings will change for the world and grow..._

_ Even those feelings you have for others... _

..._I just wish that you'd come back so I could tell you the truth and admit the feelings I have for you; things have changed, too much and you're the only one here who can remind me of the past we shared so gloriously together..._

_ Together..._

_Thoughts enter my mind; not uncommon, seen again every time I sleep cramped and uncomfortable here under this fallen tree bark out of the nightmarish rain and thunderstorms..._

_But out of these living nightmares come the sweetest and most wonderful dreams that can fill my mind..._

_You never did once let that youthful sparkle in your beautiful blue eyes, so full of grit and determination to do what you had to slip; I saw it in your eyes before you ran away from me on the bridge so many long years ago. We've seen trouble since you left like never before, but with your leave I at last know there is something I can do to help this world in it's struggle against evil..._

_But without you in my mind and the image of your young, handsome face in my dreams, there's nothing I can do..._

_There's nothing I can see or hear anymore but your face and your boyish voice on the winds: but I can't help it..._

_ In this world..._

_ It's All I Have... _


End file.
